Mill Worker
|trophy =Silver }} Mill Worker is an unmarked quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. The achievement is granted for collecting 100 steel ingots and delivering them all to Everett. Quick walkthrough # Talk to Everett. # Find 100 steel ingots in steelyard. # Deliver steel ingots to Everett. Detailed walkthrough The quest is given by Everett at The Mill. Steel ingots are found in the steelyard, the abandoned area and the supply plant. 10 must be obtained as part of the Unsafe Working Conditions quest. Ingots are turned in to Everett, who will then give the Wanderer an item for every 10 ingots found. Ingot locations Rewards * 10 ingots: laborer outfit (unique slave outfit) * 20 ingots: filtration helmet (unique supervisor helmet) * 30 ingots: steel knuckles (unique brass knuckles) * 40 ingots: Metal Master armor (unique raider throwdown armor) * 50 ingots: Metal Blaster (unique laser rifle) * 60 ingots: Bombshell armor (unique raider ordinance armor) * 70 ingots: Leather Rebel (unique raider commando armor) * 80 ingots: The Mauler (unique auto axe) * 90 ingots: Perforator (unique Infiltrator) * 100 ingots: tribal power armor (similar to Ashur's power armor), Mill Worker achievement/trophy Notes *If retrieving all 100 ingots at once, they will not count against the player character's weight limit. * Midea's desk can be used as safe storage for any loot before returning to the Capital Wasteland. * Besides the rewards from completion of this quest, the player character will receive all the equipment that was taken upon entering the Pitt. Behind the scenes * Once all 100 ingots are collected and turned in, Everett will say "Yup, guess you got every last one out there. You're one hell of a steeler, kid." "Steeler" is a common name for a worker in a steel yard and is also the name of Pittsburgh's NFL football team. * When handing over the Mauler, Everett notes that he had killed trogs and ghouls with it "from here to Monroeville." Monroeville, Pennsylvania is the city where Pittsburgh native George A. Romero filmed the classic 1978 horror film Dawn of the Dead. Bugs * In some cases Everett won't go into the mill where you have to give him the ingots, preventing you from finishing the quest. In this case, just keep the ingots you've collected and advance through the storyline. After you defeat everyone in the Hole, return to Everett and he'll congratulate you. At that point, his conversation options will return to normal, and you can exchange your remaining ingots. * If the last few ingots are presented in a quantity less than 10, you may not get the achievement, nor the equipment. * When on the building which has 12 ingots, it is possible to fall through the roof straight to the ground which kills you instantly. This bug occurs if Point Lookout has been installed. A solution is to save the game while on the roof, restart and load the save. When you enter to another area through a door, you have to restart the game again. * Although Wild Bill's body may be looted after falling through the normally accessible map (see here), the two ingots normally present next to his body will not be found, thereby making the achievement or trophy impossible to get, and limiting the maximum obtainable ingots to 98. See also * Steel for the Mill Category:The Pitt achievements and trophies Category:The Pitt unmarked quests de:Werksarbeiter es:Obrero de la forja pl:Mill worker ru:Сталь для завода uk:Сталь для заводу